


Delicate

by silver_etoile



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: Martino has thought about this ever since that first kiss in the pool, ever since Niccolò took him back to his place and he sneaked a glance at Nico’s chest when he peeled off his shirt. He’s thought about it since that night in Bracciano when Niccolò had slid to his knees and given him the best—well, only—blow job of his life.





	Delicate

Nico is heavy on top of him, a comforting weight that isn’t quite enough to squash the nerves fluttering in Martino’s stomach as Niccolò kisses him. They’ve been kissing for what feels like hours, Martino’s lips sore and red, tingling even as he kisses back, unwilling to stop just yet.

His arms twine around Niccolò’s shoulders, and he takes a break when Nico pulls back for a second, just so he can press a kiss to Martino’s chin, soft and careful, almost a question.

Martino doesn’t answer it, though, pulling Nico back to his mouth and hooking a leg around Nico’s.

He’s nervous, more nervous than he wants to be with Nico on top of him. 

“You sure you’re ready?” Niccolò asks, breathes against his skin, eyes flicking to Martino’s, and Martino feels himself nodding even though he’s not totally sure.

It isn’t that he doesn’t want to. He’s thought about this ever since that first kiss in the pool, ever since Niccolò took him back to his place and he sneaked a glance at Nico’s chest when he peeled off his shirt. He’s thought about it since that night in Bracciano when Niccolò had slid to his knees and given him the best—well, only—blow job of his life.

But Martino hadn’t been ready for this.

Not that he and Niccolò haven’t done other things. Blowjobs, handjobs, some fingering that made Martino’s whole body heat up, and one time when Martino came from just Nico grinding against him until they were both panting and shuddering together. But they haven’t gone this far.

“We’ll go slow,” Niccolò assures him, brushing Martino’s curls away from his face, and Martino nods again, leaning into Nico’s mouth, kissing him slowly, needing that reassurance that Nico gives him, cupping his face and letting their mouths linger together for a second before he moves back.

Martino swallows as Nico grabs a condom off the table, one he’d set there after he arrived in Martino’s apartment, one Martino hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since he did. It’s the one Martino told him to bring in his text, almost as an afterthought, but Martino had spent five minutes rereading the message before sending it.  
It seems like a bigger deal than it is, he thinks as he watches Nico roll the condom on, his first time, first real time. He’s never slept with a girl. The closest he got was Emma trying to go down on him at that party last year, and Nico has been so incredibly patient that he wants to do this. He wants to feel Niccolò inside him, to be that close to him.

Fuck, it sounds so melodramatic. It’s really not, even though he swallows as Niccolò grabs the lube and uncaps it. 

He’s just nervous, worried that he won’t be good at it, that it’s going to hurt, that Nico has so much more experience, even if it’s only with girls. It’s still more experience than Marti has.

“Marti?” Nico says, breaking the silence of the room. It’s dark in Martino’s room, only a lamp on the desk turned on, casting a yellow glow over them both on the bed, casting shadows on Niccolò’s abs, on his face as he looks down at Martino. “You with me?”

Martino blinks, tearing his gaze from Nico’s hands, the lube, forcing himself to take a breath, slow and steady.

“Yeah,” he says, meeting Niccolò’s eyes and jerking his head. He relaxes as Nico’s fingers brush over his face and Niccolò leans into him, kissing him soundly.

“You don’t have worry,” Niccolò tells him, reaching for Martino’s prick between them and giving him a few short strokes. It helps as Martino sucks in a breath and his nerves dissipate for a second, overtaken by pleasure. He’s been hard for a while now, and he wants to keep it that way for as long as possible. He’s heard that the first time isn’t always great.

They’ve talked about this, about all of this, although Martino doesn’t think he’s ever admitted he’s scared he won’t be good at this.

“Okay,” he says, firmly, kissing Nico again and shifting up so Nico can move back, settle in between his legs. “Okay.”

Niccolò does go slowly, pushing up his legs, coating his fingers in lube before he pushes one inside, and Martino closes his eyes, focusing on the dull stretch, trying to think of Nico’s mouth on him, on his neck, and it doesn’t hurt as Nico adds a second finger.

They’ve done this before, Niccolò’s fingers pushing inside him while he sucks him off, and Martino knows it will feel good once Nico finds that spot that makes him go boneless. He opens his eyes when he feels Nico’s lips on his stomach, setting kisses against his skin, slowly, as if waiting for Martino to relax.

Martino’s prick is still hard, still hot as he exhales, licking his lips and watching Niccolò glance up at him.

“Ready?” Nico asks, chin grazing over Martino’s erection, and his finger crooks inside him.

Martino’s fingers dig into the sheets as he forces himself to nod, clenching the covers as Nico sits up, fingers sliding out, gliding up the backs of his thighs instead as he nudges Martino’s legs up.

Martino expects it to hurt. He expects the twinge that comes when Nico shuffles against his hips and his prick first slides in.

Nico slows down even more as Martino squeezes his eyes shut, his heart pounding more out of nerves than anything else. Martino doesn’t say anything as Nico inches in, always pausing, always checking, and Martino forces his eyes open.

He’s surprised to see the furrow in Nico’s brow, as if maybe he’s nervous too, and he can feel where they connect, a little bit painful, a stretch he’s not used to. For a moment, Nico stops moving, and Martino sees him lean forward.

“Ni?” he asks, not quite daring to move, too afraid it might hurt if he does.

Niccolò lets out a breath, almost shaky, as he meets Martino’s eyes, a smile on his lips, and Martino feels a rush of warmth in his chest.

“I’ve always wanted to do this with you,” Nico says, and he shifts. Martino sucks in a breath, sharp, at the unexpected movement. It’s not as much pain as he’d guessed, feels actually much better than he’d supposed somehow, like Nico’s fingers times ten, and he feels full and warm and safe as Nico gazes down at him. “To be this close.”

Martino understands, and he nods, unclenching his hand from the sheets and setting it on Nico’s leg instead. He’s always wanted it too, to be this close with someone, and the fact that it’s Niccolò is even better.

“You can move,” Martino says, biting his lower lip as Nico does, pulling out and sliding back in.

Martino is quite sure what he expected, but it’s somewhere between painful and good as Nico pushes inside him, gentle and maybe not quite fast enough. His head hits the pillow and he focuses on the ripples of pleasure that he can feel when Nico angles just the right way. 

He’s not as hard as he was, but Martino can still feel the blood rushing over his body, a flush on his shoulders, growing hotter as Nico moves a little faster, with a little more purpose. The longer Nico is inside him, the better it feels, and he opens his eyes to watch Nico finally.

Niccolò has his eyes on Martino, sweeping up his stomach, over his prick, his chest, up to his face. He moves carefully, watching everything Martino does, every twitch to his body, every blink, every breath Martino takes, his chest moving fast.

Nico breathes faster, and they’re both quiet despite the fact that no one is home but them. The apartment is empty, silent but for their panted breaths in the dimly-lit room.

“I don’t think I can—” Nico says, biting back the rest of his sentence as he closes his eyes, and Martino feels a rush of pride that he can do this to Nico.

He’s done it before, with Niccolò’s prick in his mouth, with Nico giving in to him completely, but it’s different this time. It’s Nico inside him, Nico’s hips stuttering against his, his whole body going stiff as he comes.

He did that, Martino thinks, watching Nico blink, shaking his head slightly, panting for air.

“You didn’t come,” Niccolò says after a minute, and Martino gasps as he pulls out, everything sensitive and tingling. “Did it hurt?”

“Not as bad as I thought it might,” Martino admits as Nico crawls over him, smoothing his hand over his prick, gently, stroking him back to hardness. He feels a wave of relief as Niccolò tilts his head to the side and smiles at him.

“Does that mean you might want to do it again sometime?”

“I bet you do,” Martino replies, and he sighs as Nico’s hand curls around him, jerking him off slowly, fingers still slick with lube, and heat tingles on his skin as he gets harder again.

“You can do it to me,” Niccolò offers, and Martino arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” He thinks he’ll like it more the second time around, but he likes the idea of trying it the other way too.

“Yeah,” Nico replies, kissing him as Martino’s cock jumps, hard again, bolstered by the idea of being on top next time, of getting to feel all of Nico.

Martino pauses, breaking the kiss, stretching against Niccolò’s grip on his prick, faster now, and he’s not going to last very long.

“That doesn’t make you nervous?”

Niccolò smiles, squeezing Martino’s prick, and Martino sucks in a breath. “I trust you. Completely.”

Martino can’t help that he comes, losing control all over Nico’s hand, cursing as his stomach clenches. He can’t help blushing when he catches Nico laughing at him, stroking his cheek with his free hand.

Martino catches his hand, holding tightly to his wrist, able to feel Niccolò’s pulse as he brings it to his chest and leans into Nico.

“I trust you completely too,” he says, and Niccolò closes the distance for a kiss, sliding down beside him after a second.

They should clean up, but for just a moment, Martino doesn’t want to move. For a first time, he doesn’t think he could have asked for anything better, and there are no more nerves as he cuddles closer to Nico and closes his eyes. There’s no need.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://azozzoni.tumblr.com).


End file.
